Adventures of Fire and Ice
by TundraFlame
Summary: How will a reborn angel help save the digitalworld... When its only a tv show back home! My first fanfic!
1. Prologue: What Once Was

Prologue: What once was

I am naught but a dream. I am only an illusion. I am the Angel of Darkness, the Angel of Death; I am the bringer of the end. All who cross my path shall see death. All who look at me shall die. My name long forgotten...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a time when the earth, all the universes was ruled by 12 great angels. 4 angels of Light and 4 angels of Darkness to protect the Four Corners of the Earth. 2 angels of Light and 2 of Darkness to govern the 8 guardian angels. I, myself, was one of the 4 governing angels. The highest member of the Dark angel council. 

Then one day a great evil that threatened the end of the world, the end of the dimensions, as we knew it, awakened. All band together to fight this evil, the Light and the Dark.... For this evil was made up of all the evil in the worlds. The battle raged on for what seemed like centuries. After a long tiresome battle the angels sacrificed themselves to save what was left in the worlds. But this victory was to be short lived for as time went by the evil started to awaken again. The angels of Light and Darkness were to be awakened again to fight what was to come, to fight what was to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why? Why must I awaken again? I don't want to, I don't need to... Why? Please tell me... I already fought for what I must; I already fought what I could... No, no I don't want to... Please... Don't make me remember... Don't make me remember... Please... I couldn't save the ones I cared for... I couldn't save the ones I possibly loved... I never told them... That I... I... Please... No.....


	2. Chapter One: Reality Check

Chapter One: Reality Check

My name's Judy. But I'm better known as TundraFlame. That's all you really need to know. For now anyways. The story I'm about to tell you probably may not even sound believable. Heck! I didn't even believe it until reality hit me. I'll start from the beginning. This all began when I was 8 years old

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Year 1996

It all began when I was fooling around on my computer, just after I made some very crud drawings. Personally I knew diddly squat about computers then but I liked to fool around with it. After about 10 minutes of toying with the computer something really weird happened. I was just about to get off when this weird glowing came from the computer screen. Of course I didn't know what was going on but the glowing intrigued me. I sat in the chair staring at the screen with wide eyes Then something started to emerge from the monitor and that kinda freaked me out. Luckily my parents weren't home at that time. Whatever was emerging from my computer it was coming out faster, and I mean faster! I had to shield my eyes because the screen became too bright. When the glowing stopped I uncovered my eyes and to my surprise there was a backpack on top of my keyboard. I stared at the backpack for what seemed to be hours, then it started to stir. I began to literally freak out but somehow I gained enough courage to look inside the mysterious backpack. As I opened the backpack I found a number of random items but what was most interesting was the egg. At that time I didn't know it was a digi-egg but to me an egg was an egg to me. I took the egg out and just stared at it for a while. Then suddenly it started to crack. I practically jumped in my seat and wanted to throw the egg away but some strange force held me there. I sat there staring, frightened. Was a monster going to come out? I didn't know Then after what was about 5 minutes two strange creatures popped out of the egg. They weren't monsters! They were so kawaii! Cute little fuzzy creatures, which I would later learn, were baby or fresh digimon. I looked at the two for some time. 

Then finally asked one simple question, "Who are you and what's your name?" 

The small gray-tiger striped one finally spoke, "My name's Pupumon (Pup-u-mon) and her name, nodding to the small silver striped one, is Kitamon (Ki-ta-mon). We're digimon!" 

"What?!?! Digimon? But You" Then I remembered something. Before I went on the computer I was making crud drawings and these two things were what I was trying to draw anyways. I searched around trying to find those drawings but failed to find them. It was as if they just disappeared. What is a Digimon anyways?"

"Let me explain," replied Kitamon, "Digmon exist in a world called a digital world where data exists in a physical form."

"Uh In English please" 

"Umm Nevermind," replied Kitamon, "Personally we've never been to the digital world ourselves. You see, you created us."

"Me? But how?"

"With the use of your imagination, dreams and will. Also with this device." Pupumon jumps into the backpack and takes out a small device. She hands it to me while I hold out my hand, observing the object. What I didn't know was that this device held the key to my true destiny and the fate that life chose me to follow. This was the beginning of an adventure because of the small device called 

"A Digivice!"


	3. Chapter Two: As Life Goes On

You know I just realized that I never did a disclaimer so I'll do that right now! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Though there are those times that I wish I kinda did own it. *Rants on about a number of other things* I only own the original characters that I myself created. The anime and the characters in the anime belong to their respected parties. Thank You. **- Indicate a sound or an action of some sort Chapter Two: As Life Goes On I stared at the device for some time. "What did you call it?" "A digivice!" Replied Pupumon, "Man I never knew that humans were slow at thinking." "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" "Ignore my dear twin sister," Replied Kitamon as she glared at Pupumon, "She's just dense." "Am NOT!" "Are TOO!" "Am NOT!" "Are TOO!" "Am NOT!" "Are TOO!" "Um. Personally I'd love to listen about your little lives but. WOULD YOU STOP ARGUING!" "Shesh. You don't have ta yell." Pupumon said irritated, "We've got sensitive hearing ya know." "Sorry but I can't help it. When I hear people arguing it drives me nuts!" "Sorry." Both said in unison. *Sighs* "It's ok. I should learn to argue from time to time really. I've never really talked to anyone before." "Well then! You have us now!" "Mmm Hmm." "Thanks guys but I have one question. How in the world am I suppose to take care of you! I mean what do you eat, how do you sleep, do you go to the restroom, how do I hide you from my parents. How." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Don't worry. We can pretty much take care of ourselves. We can pretty much eat anything that's edible. We sleep like any other living being. We do need to go to the. Ahem. Restroom from time to time and well. You'll have to figure out how to hide us." Kitamon replied. "Gah!" *Sighs* "Well its better to know that I wont have TOO much a problem taking care of you. Now how to feed you and hide you." Then lock on the front door of the house suddenly starts to open. *Click* "Yah!!!" "Oh no! It's my parents! This is bad. Hide!" "WHERE!" "Gah!" I picked them up, along with the backpack, and carried them into my room. Then I tossed them and the backpack under my bed. "Stay there and don't make a single peep or we're all gonna be dead!" ".." "Judy! Where are you?" "In my room mom!" "Come out! We have a surprise!" "K mom!" *Whispers to the two under the bed* "Not a sound!" "Hon' Come out now!" "Alright mom!" *Rushes down the stairs* "What took you so long?" "Uh. Umm. Well." "Never mind. Here." My father hands me a grubby package as I stare at it. "Open it dear." "Alright." As I open up the package I stare at what's inside. A cd-rom! "Since you did so well on your last on your last report card we thought it would be nice if we gave you a little present." "Wow! Thanks." "Now go up to your room and try it out." "Kay!" *Rushes up the stares in a small state of relief* I close the door to my room behind me and put the cd-rom on my desk. Though I knew nothing about computers themselves I could at least use a cd. "Coast is clear." "That's a relief," said Pupumon. "Phew. Close one that was." "You bet it was guys." "Your Judy right?" "Yes." "Judy. What's that?" asked Kitamon. "Oh. You mean this package? It's a cd-rom my parents gave me." "What's a cd?" Both of them asked. "It's a. a. a. I can't explain it very well. How bout I show you after we take a look at the backpack and get you two something to eat. "Kay." I went down stairs and a few minutes later I came back with a plate full of apple slices. As the two of them were chopping down on the apples I took another look in the backpack. I went through it taking out everything. There was a pair of sunglasses, a set of clothes, a really nice laptop and. as I reached the bottom of the backpack I found another egg! "Hey! What do we have here!" I looked at the egg with curiosity. It was different then the one Pupumon and Kitamon came out of. It was somewhat bigger in size. "Another digi-egg!" Cried out Kitamon in excitement. "I wonder what's in it," replied Pupumon. "Well. All we can do is wait and see." Both Kitamon and Pupumon looked at me and nodded. I wrapped the digi-egg in a blanket and laid it on my bed. As I was about to try out the new cd-rom, mom called me for dinner. All I could do was wait for everything that day it seemed. I promised to bring the two some food and went down to eat. I couldn't go back up for about two hours because I just remembered it was movie night and we always watch movies together. Those two just had to forgive me for a bit. As the movie was ending and it was reaching 8 p.m. I asked my parents if I could go up to my room. Both said yes. I rushed to the kitchen and took the leftovers of dinner up to my bedroom. As I thought both were a little annoyed with me but overall they weren't all mad at me. "Took yah long enough," said Pupumon tartly. "Sorry. I had to be with my parents." "It's okay," replied Kitamon. As they stuffed themselves with food I looked at the digi-egg wondering what would come out of it. As I looked at it, the thing started to crack. "Yeow! This thing's cracking!" Everyone gathered around to look at who was in the digi-egg. As it came out I gasped in delight! It was another Pupumon! Though it was slightly larger in size I had to admit. "Hey! Another me!" "Pu?" The little thing replied. "Awww. It's so cute. It looks like it can't really talk though. Not like the two of you." "Your right. I guess some digimon are born with some special abilities and others have to take time to develop them," said Kitamon. I spent the next few hours playing with them as well as how I was going to call Pupumon from Pupumon. I decided to call the larger one Pu since that was one of the only things it said. As soon as I knew it, it was 10 p.m. "Alright everyone one. Time to go to bed." I left for the restroom and let the three get situated. As I came back I saw that all three were fast asleep under my bed. I guess that they didn't want to bother me by sleeping in my bed. I mean three digimon in a bed can be quite crowded. I turned off the lights and settled down into the covers of my bed. I fell asleep dreaming a strange yet wonderful dream. I was flying and as I looked down from the sky I saw two of my three companions. My Kitamon and Pupumon were bigger and seemed to be enjoying themselves in a wide field. As I watched in a state of happiness, my world seemed to become shadowed. The image melted away as I was surrounded by darkness. It wasn't so dark to the point that I couldn't totally see but dark enough to allow me to see only a few feet away from me. As I looked frantically around trying to find any source of light, beautiful black feathers drifted past me. I reached out and caught one. I traced my hand across its edge. It seemed so familiar yet so far. Then a voice; a sad tragic voice reached me. It wanted me to find it but at the same time it wanted me to stay away from it. I followed the voice not getting anywhere. Then I fell, fell into nothingness as the dream itself collapsed. Collapsed into nothingness. 


	4. Chapter Three: A Journey into One's Past

TundraFlame here! Heh. I had a case of writer's block and only a prologue and chapter in. Man, school is really getting to me lately but at the same time I've been slacking off a little bit. Opps. Heh heh. I'm also in a Weiss Kreuz Gluhen and Fruits Basket mode right now too. Anyways, on to the third chapter, since I'm really starting to get beck into this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. End of story.  
  
Italic = Judy typing on the computer Bold italic = Computer's response  
  
Chapter Three: A Journey into One's Past  
  
The next morning I woke up. I didn't even remember what I dreamt about. I just woke up with this really awkward feeling as if something was amiss. I took my time getting out of bed as usual and then remembered my three little guests. As I peeked under my bed to say good morning I gave a yelp and actually fell out of my bed with a small thud. I waited for a second and was glad that my parents were sound sleepers. My companions on the other had were just waking up and had an amused expression on their faces.  
  
"Hey. What happened to you? Yah look like you've seen a monster," replied the now bigger Pupumon.  
  
"You. you. got bigger!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! We didn't explain to you," chord the now bigger Kitamon.  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"You see," acknowledged the bigger Kitamon, "When digimon grow and gain experience they have the ability to digivolve."  
  
"Digi-what?"  
  
"Digivolve. By digivovling, a digimon has the ability to take on bigger and more powerful forms."  
  
"Oh. I see. So. umm. are you still Kitamon and Pupumon?"  
  
"Nope, I'm Felinemon," explained the bigger silver-striped tiger.  
  
"So you gain new names as you evolve?"  
  
"Yep! I'm or we're Pupkitmon now!" said the bigger wolf-tiger as she looked at her bigger counterpart, who still said very little except for the word "pu".  
  
All of them now stood on four legs and were probably about 2ft tall except for the other Pupkitmon, who was about 2ft 6in tall. I went through the basic routine as yesterday. Went down to eat breakfast and lunch and brought food up for the three of them. Luckily it was a Saturday today so there was no school. I spent the rest of the day in my room watching TV with my three friends.  
  
Then Felinemon decided to ask, "Hey Judy what was that cd-rom you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh that! I almost forgot about that! You wanna see?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Pu!"  
  
"Okay now." I walk over to my computer and popped the cd-rom into the drive. "You see a cd-rom can be used to play games, do homework and stuff like that."  
  
"What's homework?"  
  
"Heh. You never and don't want to know."  
  
Before I clicked on the cd program I looked at what time it was. 2 p.m. That's good. Then I have some time to play this computer game, get off and do some other things. I didn't look at the box it came in to see what kind of program it was but I liked surprises. I clicked onto the program and it started to run as any program should until it started to get weird. Words started to appear on the screen.  
  
Would you like to play a little game?  
  
"Hey, what the world! Since when did computer programs talk back!"  
  
"Well what do you think?" asked Felinemon.  
  
"Let's play!" replied Pupkitmon.  
  
"Pu Pu!"  
  
"Okay now." I said a bit nervously.  
  
I typed in my response.  
  
Ok  
  
Very well then. Just wait for a few moments and the game shall begin!  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this guys."  
  
The digivice in my pocket started to beep frantically. I tried to quit the program but it was too late. Another glowing light came out of my computer. And all of us were sucked into it!  
  
. . . .  
  
When I woke up I found it to be somewhat dark. That was odd. Since when was it dark at 2 p.m.? As I looked around I found that I wasn't even at home anymore. I was at some warehouse with a lot of wooden crates. I slowly got up and saw that my three other companions had come with me much to my relief. Then a series of loud noises caught my attention, as well waking up and bring my digimon into an attack position. As I looked around some more I saw that we were along side a river of some sort. Then along the mainland on the side across from us I saw a huge green parrot drop from the sky! As the parrot fell to the ground across from us, a large black demonic dragon dropped in front of the warehouse.  
  
"Kiyaaaaa! Pukitmon, Felinemon, Pu! Someone help!"  
  
The large dragon roared and came at us with his crimson claws. Pu jumped in his way and was caught.  
  
"Pu! Pu! No!"  
  
Another beeping noise emitted from my digivice as a glow emitted from the dragon's claws. The dragon shielded himself from the light and in Pu's place stood a large, and I mean large wolf tiger. It looked like it was two stories tall!  
  
Pu gave out a loud howl that vibrated through the air and charged the enemy. Strange enough, Pu seemed to be able to walk on top of water, which was ethically impossible but to digimon I guess it really didn't matter. I mean if that black dragon is a digimon then wow! Pu charged at the enemy but because the black dragon could fly, well. it put grounders at a disadvantage.  
  
As I watched the battle continue, both opponents exchanging attacks, a series of explosions were occurring across from us. I looked and it seemed that the parrot had launched an electrical attack of some sort. Then the black dragon launched a crimson fire attack at us on the ground. I started to scream and Felinemon and Pupkitmon yelped in shock. As the attack was coming at us, Pu jumped in the way protecting us as another light came out of no where. When I opened my eyes thinking I was dead I found a great wolf tiger with wings was standing over us, who was about four stories tall. It had a light blue helmet and striped gloves covering its paws (think of Gatomon's gloves). It glared at the dragon and leapt at it with a raging howl.  
  
I watched as the two once again exchanged attacks when I heard a small shuffling noise. Looking towards my right I saw a boy, no older then me, watching the same battle and as I looked closer I saw that he had two digimon of his own! Before I could yell anything to him another huge explosion boomed across the sky. As I looked back up I saw that Pu was falling from the sky! I had to do something but what? All I could do was muster up all of my strength and yell out.  
  
"PUUUUUU!"  
  
Unknowing to me, at the same time a boy that was apart of the battle with the parrot had blown a whistle to wake up his friend to help save them.  
  
Both of our saviors rose up and fired the last and final attack they could muster. To save us.  
  
I woke up with my head on top of the keyboard and my two remaining companions sprawled on the floor next to me. As I looked at the monitor of my computer I saw only these words.  
  
It has begun.  
  
Was that all but a dream? Or a reality yet to come? 


End file.
